


Could

by Mioka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, IM ALIVE, M/M, Streetdance AU, Texting, and well, excessive use of youtube videos, how are you, i wrote something longer than 800 words, if you still remember me, look - Freeform, thank you, yay me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mioka/pseuds/Mioka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is a lawyer, he doesn´t have time for some useless piss-poor street performers who made it their mission to ruin his life.<br/>This is the Streetdance AU nobody ever asked for. And probably noone will. I wrote it anyways</p>
<p>(As I have no idea where this is going so tags might be updated later?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silivrenelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silivrenelya/gifts).



> So this was inspired by [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qk00gbDwGqM) and [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpVf5-aTgys)
> 
> For anyone who has read my other works, I know this is a 50/50 chance and as I havent finished it at all, I also dont know where this will go, but I´m determined to let it end happy, so dont worry
> 
> I would like to thank [Sili](https://silivrenelya.tumblr.com/) for being my enabler in this <3
> 
> I will link the inspiration videos at the end of the chapters they happen in, go check them out, the people are so cool

Hux left the elevator, said goodbye to the front desk and headed straight for the door, ignoring the small group of people standing in the corner.

“Hey Finn, who´s that?” a male baritone voice called out, loud enough for Hux to hear,and though he was certain they were talking about him, he ignored it.

“Oh my god, Ren, will you be quiet, that´s my Boss” shushed a familiar voice, Hux´s intern, Finn, though it was still loud enough for Hux to hear.

“He´s cute!” proclaimed the baritone voice again, and as Hux left he turned around to glare at the man it belonged to only to receive a cocky wink as a response.

It shouldn´t surprise him as much as it did, that it was the same man who had danced in the subway station a few days ago.

_______________________________________________________________

Usually, Hux didn´t leave work this late. He hurried to the subway station, worried he won´t catch the last train of the day. Millicent would be furious with him.

His intern already left hours prior, the poor kid shouldn´t be in the streets so late all by himself.

When he entered the subway he was greeted by loud music, something that would belong to a lounge or a house party.

Already annoyed by the deep and loud base, Hux sat down as far away from the group of people who seemed responsible for this.

Suddenly the music stopped and Hux saw his intern, still in dress trousers and his shirt, followed by a latino man around his height.  
Hux watched as his intern laid down on the ground and lifted his knees over his head and the other man sat down on the back of his thighs, as if he were a chair.

Scoffing, Hux decided to read the news on his phone rather than watch this foolish behaviour, until the music started and the two men suddenly rolled and reversed positions.

Transfixed, Hux watched as they went through an obviously thoroughly practiced dance routine. He never knew his intern was able to do such things, let alone show so many emotions accompanying the movements to the easy beat.

As they danced around each other for a few minutes, Hux realized they were being filmed by a girl around his interns age and a man around Hux´s own age, who, to his horror, was watching Hux watch the dancing pair with an amused smile on his face.

Hux, refusing to let embarrassment show on being caught made it a point to glance at the other man, whose lopsided smile only widened with each second.  
Their eye-contact was broken when the girl tapped him on the shoulder.

Hux noticed that the music had stopped and the pair joined the others. Curiously, they were checking their watches and the girl gave the camera over to the intern before joining the man who had stared at Hux on the floor.

The new pair sat cross legged facing each other, with the man’s face towards Hux.  
He shot him one last grin and a wink before the music started and his face became impassive, almost serene.

Their movements were fluid, more elegant than what Hux´s intern had used and Hux was transfixed on the grace the other pair was showing. The girl obviously had had some ballet training before.

As the performance ended, exactly as the last train of the day came in, Hux jumped and hurried to get in, watching from the door as the group gathered their things and went into a different compartment.

He huffed, realizing he had been somehow worried they would miss the train, and sat down.


	2. Chivalry Is Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which we get flirty Kylo and vengeful Finn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, and this concludes everything I have written this far.  
> Im planning on posting the next chapter in a week, lets see how that will go.  
> Ideas are welcome hahaha
> 
> also, actual dialogue.... in a sense

**Hello, you're cute**

_Who is this?_

**My name´s Kylo, Finn had your number. I think you're cute and wanted to ask you out.**

_Finn has no right giving out my number, please delete it._

**I know he had no right to, so I stole it from him. It's not like you could blame him for that, really.**

_I highly doubt that._

**No, seriously, he actually locked me out of the apartment for hours. Had to climb back in through the window.**

_So, who are you then? A name doesn't really help, as ridiculous as it sounds._

**Fuck you, my name doesnt sound ridiculous.**

_So you want me to believe “Kylo” is an actual name some parents cursed their poor child with? Still not telling who you are? I'm inclined to block you._

**I would say you have a pretty good idea who I am, since I saw you checking me out in the lobby ;)**

_I wasn´t checking anyone out, I was merely glaring at some overgrown child who was being inapropriate._

**Ah, so that´s what we´re calling it now? Okay, so why were you “glaring” in the subway station, then?**

_I wasn´t glaring then, I was enjoying the performances._

**Hmmm, so you like streetdance?**

_Not really._

**You know, your excuses sound less and less convincing, as a lawyer you ought to be better at that, don´t you think?**

_Don´t lecture me on my job. Who are you to presume anyways? Some piss-poor street performer who doesn´t have anything better to do than stalk the Boss of your teammate, possibly wrecking said teammates chance of a future by this kind of behaviour, all for what? Some desperate flirt or to get back at your friend for some petty bullshit, probably. Better get back to harrassing tourist out of their money._

**Ouch. Now who´s presuming?**  
**It´s okay, though. I´m used to it. Looks like Im going to shatter your expectations ;)**

_Whatever you mean by that._

**You´ll see**

___________________________________________________________________________

Hux tried to pretend that he wasn’t getting paranoid, but it was actually getting harder the longer he had to wait for whatever this “Kylo” had planned.

It has been about a week since he first contacted him, in the meantime Hux came to realize that this new group of dancers was in the neighbourhood to stay, most likely all because of his intern.

It had started out as small nightly performances, apparently. Like the one Hux witnessed about a month ago, but it soon bled into his daily routine, sometimes with and sometimes without his intern, mostly without Kylo though.

It was one of those performances in the open space of the subway station that Hux learned their name.  
“The Resistance” was quite a clever name to get the attention of “edgy” millennials, Hux thought, still blown away by a somehow intimate but also slightly disturbing performance by his intern, the latino man and the girl. Something about a relationship, maybe.

Hux was still speechless that his impression on his intern could change so much because of 3 minutes of dance when the girl approached him with a tincan, saying something about an animal shelter they were collecting for.

He was about to scoff and turn away when he noticed the picture of an orange cat that looked a lot like his own taped to the can. Begrudgingly he reached for a few notes and stuffed them inside, pretending not to hear the slight gasp as he turned away. 

He didn’t want to know if he accidently slipped a few dollars too much in. He would just have to pay for his lunch with his credit card instead.

Hux was sitting in what he came to think of as his spot in the café he and Phasma usually met in during lunch, listening to the blond amazon he considers his friend when it happened.

He looked up from his lunch to look at Phasma when he caught a glimpse of black hair moving. The shock barely registered to Hux as the small space suddenly filled with music and he felt a deep blush form on his face as he picked up on what might happen.

The music was cheerful, whistling and endorsements being sung in a loving way as Kylo made his way over to his table and Hux wanted to die right there when he met Phasma’s questioning stare.

He tried ignoring Kylo as best as he could while he danced around Hux in a way that could only be described as flirty. His concentration slipped as he caught a glance of a very nicely toned part of Kylos lower stomach, only causing his face to turn even redder and some girls in the background to cheer even louder, Phasma included, to Hux´s never ending horror.

By the time Kylo got closer and moved his hips in a way that should be illegal in a public place, Hux decided he had enough and, followed by disappointed groans and “Boo!”, Hux left the Café, not looking back as he passed his Intern and the rest of the dance group, all of which looked shocked.

Good, Hux thought, so they didn’t know Kylo had planned this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Finn, Rey and Poe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P12H7xA0XrY)  
> [Kylo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aZfR7qc0WVs)  
>   
> 
> Yaay for Millie, making Hux a decent human being, one exasperated sigh at a time.


	3. What´s The Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shenanigans continue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry, if anyone actually waits for updates, I promised to update every thursday but my dearest cousin got married and I was in Portugal in a monastery of all places!  
> anywho, here´s chapter 3, which i wanted to continue actually, but realized its okay as it is.  
> Enjoy~

Heaving a deep sigh, Hux sank into his seat, exhausted besides the fact that he just had a break. This was embarrassing, he will probably never live this down, judging from Phasma’s grin from across the office. 

He was beyond pissed, and he was going to block Kylos number, maybe file a restraining order, maybe hire an assassin.

His thinking was interrupted by Phasma’s head bouncing behind his screen, wide grin still in place.

“What?” he spat at her.  
“So, you want to talk about lunch?”, her fake playfulness was really unbecoming, at least in Hux´s opinion.

“Absolutely not.”  
“Aw, come on, who was that guy? He was clearly very interested in getting your attention.”  
“Well, maybe I wasn't that interested in giving it.”

Phasmas laugh filled his office as a clearly terrified Finn entered, looking anywhere but Hux.  
“Mr. Hux, ehm, about Kylo, ehm, you know- “  
Hux interrupted him with a harsh hand movement, while Phasma tried to compose herself. The gleeful gling in her eyes was not a good sign, Hux decided.

“Right, I just- ehm, wanted to apologize for Kylo, Mr. Hux. We had no idea he was planning this, I would´ve stopped him.”

Hux was unable to answer to that as the poor man got dragged out of his office by Phasma and he was certain that the evil laughter was not a good sign.

 

After a nerve-wrecking day, dodging Phasma and glaring at Finn, Hux left the office relieved to find that whatever Phasma is planning, and she IS, he´s sure of it, isn't going to happen yet.

So he went straight home, past the place where the group usually danced, not wondering where they would be as they usually still play around during late rush hour, definitely not wondering over the group’s reaction of Kylos stupid display, and absolutely not thinking about those abs. No. Absolutely not. 

 

Hux wasn’t really sure how he ended up in front of the building that supposedly served as “The Resistance” dance studio on his day off but now that he was there he couldn’t really make himself leave.

There was a heavy and fast bass, he could hear that much. They were probably practicing.  
Heaving a sigh, Hux entered, wondering how his pride ever got so big that he ended up doing things he didn't want to do. And facing that kid of a dancer was definitely on that list, possibly his current top 3.

Sure enough, Hux was greeted by Kylo, right by the entrance, where a desk was perched into the corner, the dancer himself being draped over it as if on display, a short surprised look crossing his features before it evolved into a grin.

“My, my, this is unexpected.” he laughed in that baritone voice that absolutely did not send shivers down Hux’s spine.

“Are you sure? The way you're displaying yourself suggests the opposite.”, Hux frowned.

“Oh, he can actually speak.” Kylo said in a teasing voice, adjusting his position over the desk, still grinning. Hux´s frown deepened.

Now, being there, Hux actually didn't quite know what to do, so he decided to look around Kylo into the studio itself, which was a big open space, complete with mirrors and even fans on the floor.

“Why are there so many fans?” Hux asked finally.

“Do you know how warm it gets in there after a few hours of this?” Kylo chuckled.

Hux hummed in agreement, watching the small group of kids try out some movements, teasing each other in between.

“I see the swagger gets kind of taught in here. And this is where I wondered if it was just you.”

“Oh, you mean the boys? Nah, that's all them. Though I guess you could say it comes with the confidence.” Kylo sighed and looked blissfully into the studio.

After a little bit of — to Hux´s surprise — companionable silence, he looked at Kylo, who apparently had been staring at him.

Hux has always been on the pale side, so it was rather a thing of pride that he didn't consider himself someone who blushed. And he absolutely did not blush right now.

“Usually, I teach them.” Kylo said, with a slight grin on his face.

“Usually?”

“Finn banned me from teaching for two weeks, he convinced the others to enforce it. You could say it's his punishment for my last performance.” At the word performance, Kylo actually winked.

“Well, I support that notion. That ´performance´ was uncalled for” he said as he made air-quotes.

“Aw, and I thought you liked it. I certainly love seeing you blush.” 

No, Hux was not blushing. Absolutely not. But telling Kylo as much only earned him laughter.

At that moment, the doors to the studio opened and all the kids came running through, yelling Goodbye to Kylo in passing and laughing way too loud for Hux’s liking.

One boy remained, looking suspiciously at Hux.

“Anything I can do for you, BeeBee?” Kylo asked, though it sounded more like a warning.

BeeBee was still looking at Hux.  
“Are you the one that got Kylo in trouble?” he asked, his accusing tone completely betraying any sweetness his face might have provided.

“No, I’m afraid Kylo managed to do that just fine by himself.” Hux sneered at the boy who was looking way angrier than he had any right to be.

“Mr. Hux! Wha- ehm, how can I help you?” Finn came out of the studio looking flabbergasted. 

“So you ARE the one that got Kylo in trouble!” BeeBee even had the audacity to point his little finger at Hux’s face.

“Allright, BeeBee, that's enough! Go find Poe, I’m sure he’s already waiting.” and to Hux’s surprise, Kylo actually sounded authoritative. 

After BeeBee finally dashed off, one last mean glance in Hux’s direction, Hux was left with both dancers staring at him expectantly.

“So, ehm, Mr. Hux, whatever we could do for you?” Finn asked nervously.

Right, Hux was here on official business, he told himself. Totally not just to see if he could see a little more of the menace’s amazing body in motion. Absolutely. So why was he here?

“Right, I was wondering if you also do events.” Hux finally managed.

“We do. What kind of event?” Kylo asked, taking up the role as receptionist and looking so much more competent. Hux rather enjoyed it.

“We are having a celebration at the firm in a few month, Finn knows, and I don’t know how much time in advance you need to prepare but I would like to hire your group as entertainment for the evening.” 

“Just as dancers?”

“Do you have anything else to offer?” Hux was surprised. Up until now he believed The Resistance to just be a dance crew, not an entertainment company.

“We can offer quite a show, group performances, solo performances, classic, alternative, modern, jazz, singing, acrobatics, it's up to you, really, how much of an event you want and how much you’re willing to pay for that, of course.” 

“Of course.” Hux echoed, blown away by the variety. 

Kylo, taking advantage of Hux’s speechlessness, retrieves a notepad and pen.

“Okay, let’s do this step by step, how long do you want this performance to be?” 

“About an hour, maybe with a break in between.”

“Will this event be held inside or outside? Daytime or nighttime?”

“Inside, at night. Dinner, to be precise.”

“Will we be able to visit the place somewhere next week to see for the logistics?”

“Yes, it would be the foyer, I think you’re familiar with it.”

“Hmm, how do you feel about fire?”

“Excuse me?”, that gave Hux pause. This exchange was as businesslike as it got, but the idea of fire was a throw off. 

“We have a bit of a performance including fire, I believe it would look rather good with the windows and the space in general.”

“Well, I’m assuming you will take care of the security issue that comes with it?”

“Of course. We will bring our own extinguishers as well as check the firm's emergency exits.” 

Hux be damned, the fool actually seemed competent enough to be considered a businessman himself.

“Very well, yes then. Just don't make it look like a circus.”

“You do realize that Cirque du Soleil is actually a circus?”

“Well, yes, but I doubt you guys are Cirque du Soleil.”

Kylo smirked at that and Hux somehow felt utterly foolish for making such a blind assumption, based on nothing really.

“You’ll see. Meanwhile, if you could leave your firm's contact information so we could coordinate with security to check out the foyer.” Kylo handed him the notepad, now on a fresh page and Hux wrote down the front desks number.

“I will let Finn know once we figure out who will take up the responsibility of organizing this.” 

“Okay, then meanwhile I will check with the others for ideas that might need discussion.”

Hux was surprised by the rather pleasant professional exchange and looked at Kylo a little closer. 

Noticing the redheads stare, Kylo seemed to shrink a little. “What?” he asked defensively.

“I’m surprised to say, it is actually a pleasure doing business with you.”

“There is quite a lot that is a pleasure doing with me.” Kylo said, winking.

Ah, there he is. Hux thought to himself, for some absurd moment he was worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [BB-8´s "squad"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0VK2hviX7YQ) if anyone is curious.
> 
> I didn´t think about who of these boys BeeBee would be, but Im curious what you would say  
> Also, for anyone who would see BB as non-binary or female, the notion of a male BB-8 purely comes from the fact, that "robot" is male in german, so its kind of a default.


	4. None

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title is "None" because there is no music or dancing this time. Im really sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks at calendar*  
> I'm sorry it`s so late. The deadline was rather self-imposed but i made myself upset over the fact that I didnt feel like writing at all. And tho i know noone is going to get angry at me for not posting, I want to finish this story, so theres no use in abandoning it, tho i already kind of told it to myself.

Hux woke up with a start. Disoriented, he looked around and checked the time at his desktop. 2 am. Why didn’t the security guard come to check up on him?

Irritated, Hux shifted his position, his neck already hurting and stiff.  
That was when he heard it. Heavy bass, coming from somewhere in the building.

Frowning, Hux got up and moved to the elevators, noticing how the music got louder.

While he was on his way down it suddenly stopped, and when he stepped outside, to the foyer, he saw his intern, Kylo and a man dressed completely in black, with a medical mask that looked like the lower part of a skull. Dramatic. Hux rolled his eyes.

“Hux!” Kylo called out, looking like the lighter part of an adrenaline rush just passed over him.

“Do you know what time it is?” Hux replied, instead of a greeting.

“Yeah, John said it was okay for us to do a soundcheck around this time, as long as it stays short.” Finn provided while Kylo was still staring. Why was he always staring? And grinning like a three year old?

“As long as we don´t get any complains. Or you will be taking care of those.” Hux warned.

“Yes! Of course, Mr. Hux!” Hux felt as if Finn was about to salute him, so he turned back to Kylo and the mysterious guy next to him, who were talking quietly.

“Do you have someone responsible for the event yet, Hux?” Kylo called out again. The man just couldn´t talk silently for long, Hux supposed.

“Yes, in fact, I think I will take over the responsibilities. Why do you ask?” Hux heaved a sigh, trying to push out the headache.

“Well, we should meet somewhere then, to discuss the plan, see if what you had in mind fits to what we have planned.” Kylo said, as professional as he could while the other man snickered and bumped his elbow into Kylo´s side.

Hux, slightly annoyed by the stranger's behavior, simply nodded.  
“You already have my phone number, contact me in the morning. I’m going home.”

On his way back up to get his things, Hux did absolutely not look back and catch Kylo’s eye.  
He also did absolutely not smile back at the man.

He did, however, reprimand the security guard for not checking up on him and waking him up, causing him to be late to feed his cat.

___________________________________________________________________________

From: Kylo.Ren@outlook.com  
To: A.Hux@outlook.com  
Subject: First draft  
Content:

Dear Mr. Hux,

I would like to formally request a meeting with you concerning the possibilities and first ideas The Resistance has for your planned event.  
I would like to discuss said Ideas with whoever would be responsible for the following:  
Floor plan  
Light settings  
Security measurements  
possible construction of stage(s)

I am looking forward to hearing from you.

Best Regards,  
Kylo Ren.

___________________________________________________________________________ 

Hux had been staring at the E-Mail for at least 10 minutes before Phasma walked into his office with a file he had requested the other day.  
“Hux, are you okay?” He looked up to her, not entirely sure how to answer, or explain.

“Sure. Thank you Phasma.”  
She stayed in the doorway, not looking very convinced.

“So, you remember the guy from lunch a few weeks ago?” Her face lit up, and her body crouched into a kind of playful stance. Like a big feline, Hux thought to himself.

“Yes? What about it?”

“Well, he wrote me an E-Mail; an honest to god business E-Mail. Come look at this.” He said while shuffling back with his chair, letting her see his screen.

She contemplated the text, looked at Hux, back at the E-Mail and, to Hux’s surprise let out a slight snicker.

“He’s trying to impress you.”

“Excuse me?”

“Come on, Hux, we are all very much aware of the fact that he has taken a liking in you, don’t you think that eventually he has caught on on how to impress you?”

“So you don’t think there is a way that he might or might not just, you know, is able to actually be a responsible businessman?”

“I don’t know, Hux. That could be possible too, though I haven’t even really met the man, the way you described him to me the last time, it kind of sounds like a 180° turn.”

“Though he did appear very much business like when I went to visit the dance studio.”

“Maybe he does take this all very seriously? Ever thought about that?”  
Hux really did not like her condescending tone. And he told her as much with a glance.

“Listen, Hux. Answer him, tell him you meet for lunch, listen to his ideas, and go from there. If he treats this like a serious business exchange then there is no reason for you to not do the same.”

“You’re right, thank you, Phasma; for the files as well.”

 

Hux was sitting in the same spot he had fled the last time he saw Kylo in that particular restaurant, worrying if this might end like last time, since he had no idea if this kind of discussion warranted a little demonstration. And there was definitely no part of Hux’s mind drifting off to the show he saw the last time.

He was pulled from his memories when a huge, coated figure slid into the seat across from him, loaded down with several bags.

“Sorry I’m late, the subway was rather slow today.” came Kylo’s apology as he set down his bags.

As he took off his jacket and scarf, he looked at Hux, who in turn looked at the bags.  
“Do you usually travel this … light?” Hux asked, arching an eyebrow at the bigger of the three bags.

Kylo gave a wide smile at that, which reminded Hux, for some reason, of the Chesire Cat. Curious.

“No, only if I have a busy day. Sometimes it feels as if I’m living more than one life and, well, it gets a little challenging, logistically.”

Hux found himself flabbergasted. “More than one life?” he echoed back to the man, whose smile turned a little shy.

“Well, you know, dancing is not the only thing I do. I’m a student, about to finish my masters in social studies and business, in fact. I have a few projects besides The Resistance, and, well, I’d like to think I have a personal life, too.” Kylo winked at that, as if said personal life had anything to do with Hux, and before he could think about what exactly that might be he changed the subject.

“Well, as this is, formally, a business lunch, feel free to order anything as it goes to the company’s tab. Wouldn’t want you to burn out so young.” He said and disappeared behind the menu, not missing the look Kylo gave him.

Something fond. Something grateful. Something that made Hux feel nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, no links this time, but check out [Urban Dance Camp](https://www.youtube.com/user/UrbanDanceCamp) and [1MILLION Dance Studio](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCw8ZhLPdQ0u_Y-TLKd61hGA) on youtube, I've been watching their videos besides the others.

**Author's Note:**

> [Finn and Poes dance, also where the title comes from](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9azwhf3iyVo)   
>  [Rey and Kylo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qk00gbDwGqM)


End file.
